


Her last request

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: I read something in which Hermione died and just knew she would not have left this hanging behind her given a chance. It's chapter 24 from the inspiration if anyone is interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [collection of my daily drabbles (that aren't part of another series)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132474) by [snottygrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl). 



'We both know I'm dying.'

'No, Her...' she shushes him with a wave of her hand.

'I'm the smartest witch in my generation...' she pauses to gasp in a shaky breath, 'You have to do something for me.'

'Of course, I'll make sure they're OK!'

'No, silly, not the children. Ron will do fine.' Another struggle to breathe. 'Tel him, Harry ... Tell hi...' and she falls back.

-X-

After the service Harry glances around at the mourners and catches sight of her fellow unspeakables. He takes a deep breath and starts towards them. It's time to grant her final request.

'Hello Draco...'

**Author's Note:**

> I read something in which Hermione died and just knew she would not have left this hanging behind her given a chance. It's chapter 24 from the inspiration if anyone is interested.


End file.
